A Rosa Vermelha de Lancaster
by Dama 9
Summary: prsente pra Margarida. Conheça a mulher, o mito, a guerreira, mas principalmente a rainha que em seus ultimos momentos criou as famosas rosas eternas. Trailler disponivel no profile
1. Tio Kamus

**Domo pessoal**

**Cá mais uma história de Dama 9 pra vocês e para uma pessoa super especial. Sim, ela esta fazendo aninhos e pra comemorar, essa nova fic que espero sinceramente que vocês gostem.**

**Vamos novamente voltar ao passado, mas para ver um episódio que a história não contou, mas que Dama 9 vai mostrar para vocês. Sim, o nascimento da Rosa Vermelha, o símbolo da famosa casa de Lancaster e com ela, a história da mulher, o mito... A guerreira.**

**Sim, prepare-se para conhecer a história dos últimos momentos de Margarida Anjou, uma mulher a frente de sua época e que tornou-se imortal aos olhos do mundo.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**n/a: Margarida minha fofa feliz niver, querida.**

**♥**

**n/a (2): Essa história se passa após 'A Virgem de Gelo'.**

**♥**

**Betado por Saory-san**

♥

**A Rosa Vermelha de Lancaster**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, apenas Harmonia, Heitor e Aishi são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa saga.**

**Capitulo 1: Tio Kamus.**

**.I.**

Suspirou mais relaxada ao entrar novamente no quarto e ver a pequena realmente dormindo. Pareciam dois anjinhos; ela pensou encostando-se no batente da porta.

-Quem diz que eles são sempre assim; Ártemis murmurou a seu lado.

-Uhn? –Aishi perguntou voltando-se para ela.

-Harmonia parece ser carregada com bateria de duzentos e vinte volts; ela comentou. –Obrigada por cuidar dela;

-Disponha; a jovem falou sorrindo;

-Mas e você, como está? –Ártemis indagou seguindo a jovem para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta em seguida.

-Bem, vou levando; Aishi respondeu sentando-se em uma poltrona.

-Athena me contou que está treinando, pensei que você não precisasse disso; ela comentou, com ar intrigado. –Ou isso tem algo a ver com o Onipotente?

-Não, só estou me recuperando; a amazona respondeu imparcial.

-Então pretende ir embora? –Ártemis perguntou curiosa.

Suspirou pesadamente, não queria falar sobre isso agora, muito menos remoer algumas coisas que ainda não estavam propriamente enterradas.

-Estávamos todos preocupados com você, depois do conselho você sumiu, ficou sem dar noticias por dois anos e agora... Céus, os gêmeos sabem que está aqui? –ela perguntou referindo-se a Eros e Anteros.

-Acho que sim, não faz muito tempo senti a presença de Anteros no Coroa do Sol; Aishi respondeu, lembrando-se do episódio que ela e Kamus haviam brigado, por causa do treino de rotina com Saga.

-E Éris?

-Ainda está quieta, mas vou estar pronta para quando ela atacar; Aishi avisou com uma luz azulada tomando conta dos orbes dourados.

-Bem, é melhor levar as crianças agora. Você deve estar querendo descansar; Ártemis falou levantando-se.

-Não se preocupe, elas estão dormindo, é melhor deixá-las ai. Vocês vão passar a noite aqui, não?

-...; Ártemis assentiu.

-Amanhã cedo você as pega. Aproveita essa folga enquanto pode; Aishi brincou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Tem certeza? –Ártemis perguntou hesitante.

-Vai lá, ele deve estar lhe esperando; a jovem falou indicando-lhe a porta.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu, saindo em seguida.

Fechou a porta quando Ártemis saiu, um suspiro cansado saiu de seus lábios. Definitivamente aquelas crianças tinham bateria de energia renovável; Aishi pensou aproximando-se de uma cômoda e pegando um conjunto de pijama composto por um short e uma blusinha de alças finas antes de seguiu para o banheiro.

**.II.**

Os orbes azulados correram pelo quarto mal iluminado, apenas o brilho cálido da lua entrava pela janela. Virou-se de lado, vendo os cabelos vermelhos do irmão espalhados pela cama e o ressonar tranqüilo de Heitor.

Afastou as cobertas, sentando-se na cama, olhou para os lados, encontrando a jovem de melenas douradas sentada em uma poltrona aparentemente dormindo. Mas sozinha? –a garotinha pensou confusa.

Onde estava aquele tio de cabelo verde? –Harmonia se perguntou, lembrando-se que ele trouxera o irmão e ela ao quarto.

Desceu da cama e com passinhos silenciosos chegou até a porta. A tia ainda dormia, não havia sentido seus movimentos. Sem fazer barulho abriu a porta e deixou o quarto. Queria mais uma história, mas não queria acordar a tia, quem sabe o tio que faz nevar igual ao tio Hyoga poderia lhe contar alguma coisa.

Pensando nisso, andou livremente pelos corredores, lembrando-se do caminho que haviam feito para chegar até ali e buscar por ele. Mal notando que ao deixar o quarto, um par de orbes dourados acenderam-se na escuridão para em seguida seguir todos os seus movimentos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Remexe-se na cama inquieto, não estava com sono. Raios! Também, como poderia dormir depois do que acontecera? –ele pensou, abrindo os olhos.

Neve, como aquilo acontecera? Fora só um beijo. Tudo bem, não um beijo qualquer, mas nada a ponto de fazer nevar daquela forma; Kamus concluiu levantando-se.

Era melhor fazer um chá, quem sabe isso pudesse lhe acalmar.

Desceu as escadas para o primeiro andar em direção à cozinha, ate ouvir um barulho estranho na sala da armadura. Franziu o cenho e fechando melhor o hobby azul-marinho sobre o corpo. Desceu mais um lance de escadas até o térreo.

-"Quem será que esta aqui a essa hora? O milo não é, porque depois daquela da foto ele vai ficar pelo menos uns três dias sem sair de Escorpião"; Kamus pensou.

Elevou seu cosmo, fazendo as luzes se acenderem rapidamente e assustou-se com o que viu. Como ela foi parar ali?

-**TIO**; Harmonia gritou correndo até ele.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Kamus perguntou, quando a garotinha de melenas vermelhas agarrou-se em suas pernas, soluçando.

-Tava escuro; ela murmurou. Quando estivera no templo de Aquário mais cedo, ainda estava claro e conseguia lembrar-se do caminho, mas ao chegar ali e encontrar tudo escuro, perdeu-se no corredor, sem encontrar a escada para o primeiro andar.

Suspirou pesadamente, abaixando-se e pegando-a no colo. Instintivamente os bracinhos delicados envolveram-lhe o pescoço.

-Agora não está mais, fique calma; ele sussurrou e de maneira meio desajeitada afagou-lhe as melenas vermelhas, não estava acostumado a lidar com crianças, principalmente prodígios como a garotinha que não negava a cor dos cabelos. Tinha pena de Thouma quando essa menina fosse adolescente.

Acomodou-a melhor no colo, até Harmonia parar de soluçar e apoiar a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

-O que veio fazer aqui? Aishi está com você? –Kamus perguntou, olhando para todos os lados e não encontrando a amazona.

-Conta uma história, tio? –Harmonia pediu voltando-se para ele.

Entreabriu os lados para falar, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum. Ela estava mesmo lhe pedindo para contar uma história? –o cavaleiro pensou surpreso.

Dificilmente conseguia conversar com as pessoas por tanto tempo sem perder a paciência de abaixar a temperatura, mas aquela garotinha não parecia se importar com isso, igual a uma outra pessoa que ele conhecia e demonstrava claramente não lhe temer; ele concluiu.

-Só se me disser onde Aishi está? –Kamus falou com ar cúmplice.

-Dormindo; Harmonia respondeu inocentemente.

-E ela te deixou sair sozinha? –ele perguntou indignado.

-Ela não me viu saindo; a garotinha falou com um sorriso matreiro.

_-Tem certeza? _

Ambos viraram-se na direção da voz, encontrando a amazona encostada em um dos pilares de mármore, como se o tempo todo estivesse ali, mas não sentira seu cosmo; Kamus pensou surpreso, não conseguindo impedir que seus olhos correrem de maneira nada discreta sobre a jovem, que tinha apenas um hobby cobrindo os ombros, mas vestia apenas por um shorts curto e uma blusa de alcinhas bem finas e que dava pouca margem para a imaginação.

-Aishi; ele balbuciou, engolindo em seco quando a viu serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa em sua direção.

-Tia, o tio vai contar uma história; Harmonia falou pulando no colo de Kamus e chamando a atenção do cavaleiro.

-Não lembro de ter ouvido Kamus dizer isso e a senhorita deveria estar dormindo; Aishi falou desencostando-se do pilar e aproximando-se.

-Não queria te acordar; ela falou fazendo beicinho.

-Mas devia; a amazona falou em tom sério. Se não houvesse acordado e a seguido discretamente até ali, Ártemis iria lhe esfolar viva se a garotinha tivesse sumido.

-Desculpe; a pequena balbuciou.

-Agora vamos embora, Kamus também precisa dormir, se não ele vai ficar insuportável amanhã cedo; Aishi falou parando em frente aos dois, indo pegar a garotinha no colo.

-Hei; ele reclamou indignado, afastando-se com a menina.

-Kamus; Aishi falou em tom de aviso.

-Ela me pediu para contar uma história e é o que vou fazer; o aquariano respondeu enfezado.

-Deixe disso Kamus, Harmonia precisa dormir e você também; ela falou séria.

-Tia; Harmonia chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Sim querida;

-Você e tio Kamus tão namorando? –Harmonia perguntou.

**-O QUE?** –os dois deram um berro tão alto que muito se admira que o resto do santuário não houvesse acordado com isso.

-Ahn! Já está na hora de você ir para a cama Harmonia, venha; Aishi falou com a face em chamas, estendendo os braços para pegá-la, mas Kamus recuou novamente.

-Se quiser, pode ir. Eu cuido dela; o cavaleiro falou casualmente.

-Você? –Aishi perguntou em tom evidentemente descrente.

-Qual o problema? Acha que não sou capaz de cuidar de uma garotinha? –ele perguntou, indicando a pequena, que olhava de um para outro sem tomar partido algum.

-Kamus... Querido; ela falou pausadamente, porém o tom de voz era capaz de fazer até Zeus estremecer. –Me entregue Harmonia e volte a dormir, vai ser mais saudável assim;

-E se eu não quiser? –o aquariano rebateu, com um sorriso atípico de sua personalidade.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, pensando nas possibilidades. Poderia prendê-lo num esquife de gelo ou deixá-lo contar a história, mas porque será que a primeira opção estava sendo mais tentadora? –ela se indagou.

-Mas se você concordar podemos fazer assim, nós entramos, tomamos um chocolate quente e conto uma história para ela. Depois se quiser ir, não vou impedi-la; ele falou casualmente, com um sorriso que estava bem longe de ser inocente o que deixou-a ainda mais desconfiada.

-É por sua conta e risco; Aishi avisou, com os orbes serrados antes de fechar com brusquidão o hobby e passar por ele, rumo ao interior do templo de Aquário.

-Tia Aishi ta brava; Harmonia sussurrou para o cavaleiro.

-Não se preocupe, não é com você; ele respondeu, seguindo a jovem de melenas douradas.

-Mas tio; a pequena sussurrou para que só ele ouvisse. –Você e a tia Aishi não estão mesmo namorando? –ela perguntou em tom sério.

-Não, pequena. Não estamos; Kamus respondeu um tanto quanto hesitante.

-Então a tia Aishi é namorada do tio de cabelo azul? –Harmonia perguntou.

-Claro que não; o cavaleiro respondeu prontamente, mas viu-a encolher-se um pouco assustada. –Desculpe; ele sussurrou, vendo-a sorrir.

-Tio, qual o nome da história? –ela perguntou, enquanto subiam as escadas.

-A Rosa Vermelha de Lancaster; Kamus respondeu vendo um dos pés de Aishi vacilar no degrau. Franziu o cenho era impressão a sua ou ela parecia um pouco desconcertada com a história? –ele se perguntou intrigado.

Balançou levemente a cabeça, deveria ser só impressão a sua; o cavaleiro concluiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Colocou-a sentada no sofá, vendo a garotinha balançar as pernas para fora distraidamente, enquanto seguia até a cozinha, por sobre o ombro viu a jovem de melenas douradas sentar-se ao lado de Harmonia.

Deu um baixo suspiro, o que estava acontecendo consigo? Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não era dado a agir daquela forma; ele pensou lembrando-se dos sorrisos nada inocentes.

Entrou na cozinha praguejando mentalmente, não tinha chocolate, a ultima vez que comprara um pote Milo assaltara sua despensa e agora? Apoiou-se na beira da pia, precisava pensar num jeito de resolver aquilo.

-Porque será que eu tenho a leve impressão de que você não estava preparado pra isso? –Aishi perguntou parando atrás do cavaleiro.

-Ria da desgraça alheia mesmo; ele resmungou.

-Eu imaginei que você não fosse o tipo que toma chocolate; ela continuou parando ao lado dele, colocando sobre a pia um pote de achocolatado.

-Por quê? –Kamus perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha e voltando-se para ela.

-Você parece o tipo que evita cafeína; a jovem falou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

-E o que te leva a crer isso? –ele perguntou fitando-a intensamente ao aproximar-se da jovem de tal forma que ela viu-se encurralada entre ele a pia.

-Harmonia está na sala Kamus, esperando pelo chocolate que você prometeu; Aishi falou tentando se esquivar.

-Ela não vai se importar de esperar mais um pouquinho; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Kamus; ela falou tentando se afastas, mas foi impedida pelo mesmo que colocou as mãos uma de cada lado dela, sobre a beira da pia.

-O que aconteceu lá em cima; ele começou com ar sério. –O que foi aquilo?

-Não sei; a jovem respondeu desviando o olhar.

-Então vai ser _sempre_ assim? –o aquariano sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face suavemente, aproximando-se ainda mais dos lábios da jovem. –Cada vez que nos beijamos, fazemos nevar; ele completou, antes de tocar-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Estremeceu ao sentir um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas, os cosmos aos poucos se desequilibravam. Serrou os orbes apoiando-se sobre os ombros dele, enquanto uma das mãos do cavaleiro corria de maneira possessiva por suas costas.

Harmonia estava na sala, mas poderia resolver dar uma voltinha pela casa a qualquer momento e aquilo precisava parar antes que não tivessem mais controle; ela pensou, tentando agarrar-se a racionalidade.

-Kamus; Aishi sussurrou, quando o mesmo abandonou-lhe os lábios, descendo os seus pela tez alva, até o colo expulsando todos os pensamentos racionais para longe de sua mente.

-Ainda nem começou a nevar; ele respondeu com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

**-ATIREI O PAU NO GATO-TO, MAIS O GATO-TO NÃO MORREU-REU-REU;**

Afastaram-se rapidamente ao ouvir a voz da garotinha vinda da sala. Voltou-se para o cavaleiro surpreendendo-se ao ver alguns fios esverdeados da franja esbranquiçados pelo gelo. Céus, o que estava acontecendo? –ela se perguntou, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios esverdeados, vendo cair sobre sua mão algumas lasquinhas de gelo.

-Eu acho melhor você fazer o chocolate; Aishi falou antes de se afastar rapidamente.

Droga! Precisava dar um jeito naquilo logo, antes que acabasse se traindo; ela pensou indo encontrar a garotinha na sala.

Sentou-se ao lado de Harmonia ouvindo-a cantarolar baixinho agora, antes de voltar-se para si.

-Tia e o chocolate?

-Kamus já esta fazendo, querida; Aishi respondeu afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Tia, sabia que tava nevando lá fora? –ela perguntou empolgada.

-Nevando? –a amazona perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Era impossível nevar no santuário, a menos que; ela parou vendo a garotinha levantar e ir até a sacada da sala e afastar as cortinas da porta de vidro.

Aproximou-se espantada com o que via. A sacada estava coberta por um tapete branco e gelado. Estavam no Mediterrâneo, onde não havia possibilidade de nevar.

-Algum problema? –Kamus perguntou entrando na sala com uma bandeja com três canecas de chocolate quente.

-Tio, tava nevando; Harmonia falou animada indicando o local onde Aishi estava.

-Ahn! Acho melhor começarmos logo; ele falou sentindo a respiração prender-se na garganta ao ver o que tanto chamava a atenção da garotinha.

-...; Aishi assentiu enquanto ajudava Harmonia a sentar-se no sofá, para em seguida sentar-se em uma poltrona pelo menos meio metro longe dele.

Enquanto não conseguisse controlar os efeitos da troca equivalente, era mais seguro manter-se assim; a jovem pensou levando a caneca aos lábios.

**Continua...**

**Miga esse é só o começo acredite, vem surpresas por ai. No mais, agradeço a todos que vem acompanhando meu trabalho e espero sinceramente que estejam gostando.**

**Um forte abraço e até a próxima...**

**Dama 9**


	2. A Rainha

**A Rosa Vermelha de Lancaster**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Harmonia, Heitor e Aishi são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa saga.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 2: A Rainha.**

**.I.**

_Estávamos no verão de mil quatrocentos e oitenta e dois em Anjou, as planícies verdejantes daquela terra sempre tiveram o poder de me acalmar e me transportar para um mundo paralelo, onde não existia Henrique muito menos o clã._

_Você deve estar se perguntando quem sou? Sim, sou Margarida de Anjou, ultima rainha consorte da Inglaterra pela casa de Lancaster._

_Já fui chamada de gênio, de mestra e de __**"A mulher por trás do rei",**__ chega a ser patético, mulheres como eu permanecerem nos bastidores enquanto bastardos covardes como Henrique levam a glória por nossos feitos. _

_Entretanto, ignorando meu pequeno retiro na Torre de Londres antes de Luiz retirar-me de lá, foi um período de auto-conhecimento. Sim, eu poderia ter feito mais, poderia ter tido um pulso mais firme e escolhido um homem de verdade para marido, mas às vezes o destino é engraçado e nem mesmo eu posso ficar completamente alheia ao poder que a '__**família'**__ tem sobre seus integrantes, principalmente sendo do __**'sexo frágil'**__ como eu. _

_Eles são docemente tolos e patéticos a meu ver. Alias, o mais engraçado ainda nisso tudo é eu estar escrevendo nas páginas desse diário que certamente um dia será queimado e suas páginas perdidas com o tempo. _

_Agora me vejo erguendo os olhos em direção a janela, ouvindo vozes dos empregados andando pelo campo cumprindo sua rotina diária enquanto estou aqui, confinada a mais uma prisão cujas portas estão abertas, mas não posso sair. Não quero..._

_Não há mais nada a se fazer a não ser esperar. Detesto deixar minhas batalhas pela metade, em todas que lutei jamais recuei sem ter a certeza de que se perecesse no caminho, pelo menos a cabeça de um York tombaria pelo fio da minha espada._

♥

-Minha senhora; uma voz feminina lhe chamou a atenção fazendo-a desviar a atenção do livro que tinha a sua frente. –Precisa repousar;

-Repousarei em meu caixão quando chegar à hora; Margarida respondeu em tom frio.

Para uma pessoa que aprendera a ser independente e jamais se curvar mesmo tendo a lamina de uma espada direcionada ao coração, não aceitaria ordens, nem mesmo agora. Nem mesmo por uma boa intenção...

Como diria Luis, de boas intenções o inferno estava cheio...

O que os deuses decidissem não seria problema seu quando partisse desse mundo, enquanto fosse Margarida de Anjou e aquelas, suas terras, assim seria. Aquela era sua prerrogativa.

-Perdão Vossa Alteza; a jovem se desculpou. –Gostaria de almoçar agora?

-Não; ela respondeu seca.

Com um leve menear de cabeça a jovem a deixou novamente. Aborrecida, voltou-se para o livro novamente, perdendo-se em divagações.

♥

_Qual a diferença entre deuses e mortais? A cada dia, que vejo estar chegando meu fim, me pergunto qual a diferença. O que nos faz seres tão frágeis a ponto de sucumbirmos a qualquer um dos males da terra?_

_Já vi muitas coisas nessa vida, outras gostaria de ter a oportunidade de ver, mas quem sabe na outra?_

_O que me leva de volta a questão de que, existem anjos? Os famosos seres angelicais de expressões ternas e rostinhos rechonchudos como as ninfas de Botticelli em a Primavera? Ou são apenas seres feitos de luz e nós, pessoas ignorantes, achamos que eles têm de ter uma forma material para serem o que são. Nossos guias e guardiões?_

♥

-Você não deixa de estar certa;

Virou-se rapidamente na cadeira, encontrando-o sentado na beira da cama lhe observando. Aqueles olhos negros, tão nublados quanto às noites sem lua em Anjou. Era como se ele sempre tivesse estado ali, com aqueles mesmos cabelos negros levemente arrepiados e o fino sorriso a despontar no canto dos lábios.

-Você de novo; Margarida falou visivelmente aborrecida, enquanto com certa dificuldade levantava-se.

Ele tencionou se aproximar, mas com um aceno estancou onde estava, não precisava de ajuda, não para algo tão banal quanto esticar um pouco as pernas e tentar não morrer de tédio naquele lugar parado.

-Parece aborrecida; o rapaz comentou casualmente, cruzando as pernas elegantemente, como um dos refinados lordes de sua época.

Como seria se houvesse o conhecido anos antes, quando ainda era uma garota com sonhos e uma vida incrível prestes a despontar no horizonte?

-Quem sabe em outra vida; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Acha que isso é possível? –Margarida indagou embora não esperasse uma resposta.

Caminhou até a janela, encostando-se no peitoril. A respiração tornou-se um pouco ofegando, mas jamais ira demonstrar fraqueza na frente de alguém, muito menos dele.

-Talvez, mas estar cansada, não é mostrar-se fraca; Shura falou calmamente.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, desejando afastá-lo de dentro de seus pensamentos, mas para ele era tão transparente quanto vidro.

-Se você diz; Margarida deu de ombros.

Levantou-se da cama, aproximando-se da escrivaninha, o livro de capa cor de cobre jazia ainda aberto, poucas linhas foram escritas das quais eram apenas pensamentos vagos. Não precisava ler o que estava ali, pois em todas as outras páginas o assunto era o mesmo.

-Qual a sensação de chegar ao topo e cair? –ele indagou voltando-se para ela, enquanto os dedos finos e longos tocavam a página aberta do livro. –Para vocês mortais, o que significa?

-Você jamais entenderia; ela respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios e ele pode ver naqueles orbes castanhos agora opacos pelo tempo e pela adversidade, aquecerem-se com brilho intenso, como se ela zombasse de um destino já traçado, mas mesmo assim, não se importasse de enfrentá-lo.

-Porque acha isso? –Shura indagou, aproximando-se até parar trás dela.

-Eu não sou a única, tão pouco a última; Margarida respondeu com ar sério. –Ainda existirão muitas Margaridas, Olímpias e Cleópatras a povoarem essa terra e os homens hão de agradecer aos deuses por isso; ela falou com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

-Você poderia ser todas elas e ainda sim, não deixaria de sentir que falta algo; Shura falou calmamente.

-Talvez sim; Margarida respondeu vagamente.

-Você esta certa; ele continuou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Sobre?

-Sim, esse mundo ainda será marcado pela presença de outras tantas Margaridas, Olímpias e Cleópatras, mesmo que alguns lideres ainda tentem se apegar a ignorância e lutar contra a evolução;

-Puff! Esses homens são tão patéticos; ela resmungou, porém um sorriso desdenhoso moldava-se em seus lábios, por um momento revelando sentimentos que tentava ocultar.

Ser uma mulher e líder em sua época era o mesmo que abdicar de seus sentimentos, deixar de ser mortal e jamais demonstrar fragilidade ou fraqueza. Muitos dos prazeres da vida tinham de ser deixados de lado se quisesse garantir que os seus continuariam vivos até o próximo amanhecer.

Mas nunca conseguia seguir isso a risca, não quando estava com ele.

-Eu gostaria de ter feito mais; Margarida sussurrou, mal notando uma lágrima pender de seus olhos e correr pela face levemente enrugada pelo tempo. –Gostaria de ter evitado tantas coisas e mudado tantas outras;

Mais duas lágrimas, somando três. Três lágrimas por coisas que o destino não iria lhe permitir mudar, não nessa vida. As gotas cristalinas tocaram o chão, enquanto a última centelha queimava nos orbes castanhos.

Braços fortes dignos de um anjo protetor envolveram o corpo da rainha, um fraco suspiro saiu dos lábios dela.

-Esse é o fim, não é Shura? –ela perguntou num fraco sussurro.

-O fim não existe... Sempre há uma nova chance; ele sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Você nunca foi bom em me convencer? –Margarida brincou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Quero que feche os olhos; o rapaz pediu num sussurro.

-Vai doer? –ela quis saber, embora isso não fosse importante agora.

-Apenas feche os olhos; Shura continuou, acariciando-lhe a face levemente. –Lembre-se dos campos floridos de Anjou na primavera, veja-se menina correndo entre as flores, respirando o ar puro das montanhas, inebriada por esse cenário maravilhoso; ele sussurrou.

As pálpebras serraram-se aos poucos, uma brisa gelada tocou-lhe a face e aos poucos sentiu-se desfalecer.

♥

_Existem realmente anjos? Ou Botticelli e tantos usando de pequenos esboços para tentar um dia, chegar ao original, como eu sonhava, desde quando o vi. _

_Era outono em Anjou, quando eu ainda era uma garota e me deparei pela primeira vez com aqueles olhos negros, não eram azuis como todos falavam que os anjos tinham de ter, mas mesmo assim pareciam ler minha alma e ele tornou-se meu refugiu, meu guardião._

_O tempo pode ter passado, muitas coisas eu posso ter vivido, mas sim, ele estava certo, existiriam mais Cleópatras, Olímpias e Margaridas, é por isso que eu rezo todos os meus dias, para que o mundo não pare e mulheres como essas, que tornaram-se mitos e lendas continuem a existir e a fazer a diferença._

_Mulheres que ergueram seus impérios a custa de seus sentimentos e ilusões, criaram reinos prósperos, mas que para provar seu valor precisaram também destruir seus sonhos. Um preço baixo a se pagar, se pensarmos nas vidas que foram poupadas. _

_Eu poderia ter feito mais, poderia ter mudado algumas coisas e talvez eu deixasse outras iguais, mas isso não muda o fato de eu ser Margarida... A Rainha consorte da Inglaterra._

_E essa, ainda é minha prerrogativa!!!_

♥

Os braços penderam para o lado, com suavidade como se flutuasse, suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços enquanto a colocava no leito, que sua alma não mais iria ocupar.

Com passos calmos, voltou à janela abaixando-se e retirando do chão de madeira três delicadas rosas brancas. Rosas eternas, que o tempo não iria destruir.

Voltou até ela, colocando-as em suas mãos. Mulheres como ela tinham um orgulho ferrenho, eram voluntariosas e muito a frente do tempo a que pertenciam. No campo de batalha, eram piores que leões selvagens ou titãs enfurecidos. Lutavam até o fim nem que isso significasse sua perdição.

Queria ter dito a ela que anjos existiam, que tais seres angelicais encontravam-se nos lugares mais inesperados, como no sorriso contagiante de uma criança ou nos sussurros apaixonados de um amante que lhes dava força para continuar sem fraquejar ou temer.

Todos têm um anjo dentro de si, embora tivesse certeza de que Margarida lhe diria o completo oposto, mas nem assim aquela garotinha impertinente estaria errada, mas a escolha, esta nas mãos de cada um.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, o tempo lá fora começava a mudar e o sol desaparecia por trás de pesadas nuvens acinzentadas, inclinou-se com graciosidade e pousou um beijo suave sobre a testa dela.

Afastou-se, sua missão já havia chegado ao fim e era hora de seguir em frente. Os passos eram calmos e uma luz dourada envolveu-o pouco antes de sua imagem desvanecer entre as paredes de madeira.

O corpo sobre o leito, antes de uma mulher idosa, agora adquiriam o mesmo brilho intenso, aos poucos as rosas brancas multiplicaram-se e a imagem de uma bela jovem de melenas castanhas surgiu. Agora intocável pelo tempo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ergueu os orbes negros em direção ao céu, enquanto caminhava pela grama levemente úmida pela garoa que estava começando a cair. Os cabelos negros arrepiaram-se ainda mais com a umidade, mas mesmo assim continuou a andar.

Os passos eram calmos enquanto subia a colina atrás da propriedade, até avistar um lenço branco flutuando na crista do vento até chocar-se contra si.

Os dedos finos entrelaçaram-se no tecido, enquanto ouvia um riso cristalino. Balançou levemente a cabeça para os lados, enquanto continuava a subir.

E lá estava ela, os longos cabelos castanhos caindo numa cascata volumosa pelas costas, a pele alva estava levemente corada e os lábios rublos como costumavam ser.

Um sorriso iluminou-lhe os lábios, fazendo seus olhos brilharem, enquanto seguia até ele.

-Você demorou; ela falou.

-Tudo há seu tempo; Shura respondeu quando a mesma enlaçou-lhe um dos braços.

-Não tenho paciência para esperar; a jovem continuou.

Sorriu, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Você ainda não me disse? –ela falou.

-O que? –Shura perguntou confuso, buscando em sua mente quais das perguntas dela ficaram sem resposta.

-Os anjos existem? –Margarida quis saber.

-Você está aqui, não? –ele rebateu numa pergunta retórica.

Os deuses poderiam ter um caminho tecido para cada um dos mortais, mas o poder de fazer a diferença estava ainda em suas mãos.

Como Olímpia ao desafiar uma linhagem de céticos para provar que aquele a quem todos chamavam aos cochichos de '**bastardo'** seria no futuro Alexandre – O Grande, cujos feitos tornar-se-iam lendas e parte da história.

Ou até mesmo Cleópatra, que antes de ser amante, era a rainha, que comando o Egito com punhos mais fortes que o dos homens de sua época, não só fez a diferença, como até hoje é lembrada por isso.

O futuro é sempre um caminho incerto, criado pelas mãos de Vivianas, mulheres que desde tempos imemoriais aprenderam que tudo é regido pelo equilíbrio e crêem fielmente em destinos a serem cumpridos e um propósito maior.

Em Liliths que não se subjugam ao '**poder'** da repressão e de um código arcaico, nem se curvam diante daqueles que lhe querem coagir.

Muitas Heras, Nix, Isis, Cassandras hão de inspirar novas gerações e nessas mãos estarão o futuro. Dessas mulheres que tornar-se-ão mitos e tão poderosas quanto deusas.

**.II.**

O baixo ressoar chamou-lhe a atenção, por um momento indagou-se se não havia escolhido uma história muito maçante para uma criança, mas franziu o cenho ao encontrar o olhar curioso de Harmonia sobre si e ver que quem realmente dormia era Aishi.

-Tio, conta outra; ela pediu com um largo sorriso, não aparentando nem um pouco estar com sono.

-Amanhã pequena, agora vamos lá para cima, que você tem de dormir; ele falou pegando-a no colo, tomando o cuidado para não acordar Aishi.

-Mas e a tia Aishi? –Harmonia perguntou bocejando.

-Ela vai ficar bem; Kamus sussurrou se afastando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou no templo silenciosamente, havia deixado Harmonia no último templo já dormindo e por sorte encontrara com Saori que estranhamente se prontificou em ficar com as crianças e não perguntou o que estava fazendo andando pelo santuário apenas com um roupão.

Surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-la sentada no sofá, um pouco sonolenta.

-Aishi; chamou quase num sussurro.

Virou-se para ele, ainda com os olhos embaçados, nunca pensou que estivesse tão cansada depois de um dia inteiro atrás de Harmonia e Heitor.

-Desculpe, acho que acabei dormindo; ela falou levantando-se. –É melhor eu subir, você também precisa dormir;

-Ahn! Bem... Se quiser ficar; ele balbuciou. –Quero dizer, tem um quarto de hospedes, se você quiser;

-Dormiria em pé se fosse possível; a amazona balbuciou com os orbes serrados de sono. –Só me mostra o caminho, que não estou enxergando um palmo a minha frente;

-Aquela garotinha tem tanta energia não; Kamus comentou sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava dela.

-...; Aishi assentiu, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, sentiu-se suspensa do chão e agarrou-se ao cavaleiro no susto.

Quando falara para ele lhe indicar o caminho era só para dizer se seguia em frente ou teriam de subir a escada para o segundo andar; ela pensou com a face enrubescida.

-Kamus;

-Você esta morrendo de sono; ele falou enquanto subia as escadas para o segundo andar.

Entrou em um dos cômodos livres da casa, colocando a jovem na cama, porém antes que pudesse falar algo, ouviu-a ressonar novamente, dormindo tranqüila.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, afagando-lhe as melenas douradas.

Cada vez que se lembrava daquela história, não podia deixar de comparar a história de Margarida com o legado das amazonas. Para se equiparar aos cavaleiros elas eram obrigadas a abdicar de seus sentimentos e feminilidade, enquanto a rainha precisou abdicar de seus sonhos para transformar a Inglaterra naquilo que era hoje.

Não era nenhum machista, que tinha aquele conceito primitivo de que as mulheres deveriam se reservar apenas para cuidar do lar e não terem perspectiva, mas também não concordava com a repressão imposta as que optarão por se tornarem amazonas.

Pelo menos, algumas coisas estavam mudando, até mesmo no santuário. Prova disso era elas não usarem mais aquela mascara, o que agora, parecia algo realmente conveniente; ele pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, afastando alguns fios dourados que caiam sobre os olhos dela.

Ainda se lembrava do primeiro encontro entre eles no Coroa do Sol, a mascara de prata a cobrir sua face, entretanto a idéia de que não era a primeira vez que haviam se encontrado não lhe abandonava um segundo sequer.

Conhecia aqueles olhos dourados, aquele sorriso cristalino, a presença marcante e intensa.

Sim, como diziam as lendas da Rosa Vermelha de Lancaster, o mundo ainda iria ver muitas Margaridas, Olímpias e Cleópatras, que não pensariam duas vezes para desafiar um regime de repressão para escreverem o futuro com as próprias mãos.

**.::Fim::.**

Domo pessoal

Infelizmente chegamos ao fim dessa história, mas confesso que eu realmente amei escrevê-la. Ontem mesmo eu estava conversando com a minha manda sobre isso.

A minha visão sobre a Margarida de Anjou é a de uma mulher orgulhosa, que conquistou tudo que tem, por ter lutado por isso, não acomodando-se e esperando que algo caia de bandeja em seu colo. Como muitas mulheres no mundo de hoje que precisam eriçar as garras e provar para que vieram.

Eu a coloquei de uma maneira um pouco agressiva, mas acho que vocês entendem o porquê. Ela passou os melhores anos da vida dela, brigando com incompetentes e tentando não perder a Inglaterra para a casa de York e imagino eu que todo o seu orgulho não teria se dissipado no fim da vida. Ela era uma mulher forte, que lutou até o fim, mesmo que a idéia de que alguma coisa a mais poderia ser feira.

Anyway, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e para aqueles que desejam saber mais sobre mulheres interessantes que fizeram história, leiam **'Mulheres, Mitos e Deusas',** foi um livro de grande inspiração para mim e não sai do meu lado.

Lá vocês encontraram as histórias da vida de **Margarida** (a jovem inocente apaixonada pelo médico obcecado por sua profissão e apaixonado pela esposa falecida) de Fausto. **Viviana**, a famosa Dama do Lago. **Lilith**, a primeira mulher mortal antes do nascimento da Eva submissa. **Cleópatra**, **Olímpia**, **Virginia Woolf** e muitas outras que ainda influênciam o mundo moderno.

No mais, aqui me despeço deixando um forte abraço a vocês. Ah! O trailler esta disponível no profile.

Ja ne...

Dama 9


End file.
